Emotions running high
by Hliz
Summary: After a difficult case all of the team are emotional, is this what was needed for JJ and Emily to finally come together. This story is set in Season 3 and is rated M for the final chapter. I do not own any part of the Criminal Minds set up, if i did JJ and Emily would be together!
1. Chapter 1

**[This story is set in Season 3 and is rated M for the final chapter.]**

"Tell me they restocked the bar." Morgan announced to no one in particular as the team entered the jet.

"I called ahead!" JJ replied immediately as she to fancied a drink. . It had been an extremely bad case involving child abuse ending in the murders of a few families, even the strongest minded of the group had been affected causing Hotch to call home.

"Do... do you mind waking him up? I just ... I just want to hear his voice, thanks" Hotch had said after immediately calling home to make sure that his own family was safe. Even Emily who always was in control of her emotions was affected ending up in her creating a personal relationship with one of the victims wanting to adopt her.

JJ instantly saw Emily's sadness even though she was not a profiler. She had been hiding her feeling towards Emily for a while now trying to stay away and not getting too close but she could not ignore the obvious signs.

"You ok" JJ asked lovingly sitting down opposite Emily on the jet.

"Yeah" Emily replied with a sigh.

"They are good people, Caries family" JJ just wanted to reassure Emily that the girl would be ok; she loved how motherly Emily could be. Every time JJ learned something new about Emily, she could not help but feel more in love.

"Good I'm glad" Emily replied feeling a little more uplifted than before secretly craving the conversation that she had always been too shy to initiate despite her butch exterior.

"I think it's a good idea though" JJ continued hoping that she was not becoming too personal.

"What's that?" Questioned Emily, hoping that the desirable JJ saw more in her than a workaholic.

"You, kids. I can see it" JJ paused

"Yeah?" The statement had obviously cheered Emily up even more than the news of the victim's adoptive family.

JJ nodded in reply a slight smile crossing over her face due to what can only be described as a flirtatious smile that Emily was now giving the window. You would have thought that that would have been a warning to JJ that Emily was about to shock was; but it still surprised her.

"But Jennifer" the use of this name warmed JJ's insides as it passed Emily's lips "The one person with whom I want to have kids is sitting opposite me and if I listened well enough in biology class I am pretty sure it is impossible!" Her words took JJ's breath away.

"Em, what are you saying" JJ questioned, her insides burning up with longing.

"Oh don't worry this is not the time or place," She teased but seeing the hurt look on JJ's face continued, "Well let's just say..." she leaned beginning to whisper "If I had it my way I would be leaving with you once we got off this jet. And back at my place, or yours, I would make love to you until we were the only two left in our world. Fucking." Emily said strongly making JJ squirm finding a new lust and bravery. "I know you feel the same way."

"Em I... I do, I do feel the same way."

"Well we need privacy and I can't wait until the end of the flight," A sudden craving filled Emily's mind, "So meet me in the bathroom in a few" Emily finished with a slight, flirtatious wink.


	2. Chapter 2

With that, Emily got up and left going to the back of the jet, seductively sweeping the curtain divider shut and allowing the bathroom door to noticeably slam shut. JJ was forced to stop and think, although her inner questioning did not last long and after an... Appropriate amount of time Jennifer followed in Emily's footsteps pausing outside of the bathroom door. She straitened her shirt and entered to see Emily leaning against the sink.

"Hey." Emily said with a smirk knowing that JJ could not have resisted.

"Shut up and fuck me!" JJ said attaching her lips to Emily.

Emily moaned as soon she felt JJ's smooth lips. Suddenly she realized that this was allowing JJ dominance and flipped them around so that JJ was the one pressed against the sink.

In a tangle of limbs, Emily removed JJ's shirt causing an earthy moan to exit her partner's mouth allowing Emily room to enter her lips with her tongue.

Emily then continued her task of removing JJ's clothes by stripping her of her bra then pulling her onto the sink. She latched onto one of her rock hard nipple playing with the other with her fingers whilst remaining attached to Jennifer's lips.

This sudden action caused JJ to fly her head back and groan, soon realizing that the team was just one small wall away she bit down on her hand in a feeble attempt to muffle her sounds of pleasure the other intertwining in Emily's hair.

Emily was aware that JJ was struggling to get a hold of herself she pulled down JJ's pants along with her underwear and leaned into her ear removing herself from JJ's lips for the first time and whispered,

"Jennifer... Can I taste you?" Suddenly faking shyness as if it was something she thought she would be denied; however, she didn't wait for a response as she dipped her head down dropping to her knees and kissed JJ's inner thighs staying away from where she wanted it most.

JJ could not help her yelps and moans of "Ohhhh god Em, Emily! GOSH, please please."

"You are so unbelievably sexy. But J tell me what you want" At this JJ moaned unbelievably louder desperate to get some friction to her clit.

"Jennifer tell me what you want..." Emily said in a husky sensual tone.

"I... I want you!" JJ cried out.

"Want me where J?" Emily teased.

"I need to feel you". JJ informed getting extremely wet from the teasing.

"Feel me here?" Emily questioned whilst placing her index finger firmly against JJ's clit causing her to shudder.

"Yes, there! Yes, please! Now move your fingers!" And without warning Emily plunged three fingers into JJ's depths stopping only for a second to allow her lover to adjust before removing them completely. After the blur of pleasure drained from JJ's face at the gain and loss of intimacy, she looked down at Emily questioningly.

That was what Emily had wanted.

Now that she had gained eye contact she licked up the length of JJ's slit flicking her tongue on her erect clit. Emily continued to apply pressure to JJ whilst entering her with two fingers searching for her G-spot. Finding it, JJ let out guttural moans from her throat causing Emily to pound harder into JJ. She was getting close and Emily could feel the silk muscles beginning to close in against her fingers and her clit twitch under her lapping tongue.

That was when there was a knock at the door...


	3. Chapter 3

"Is everything alright in there?" As Hotch spoke, Emily continued to move her fingers at a now slower speed in and out of JJ with only small curls of them. She also continued to flick her lover's clit and JJ could not hold back her moans.

"What was that...? Girls is everything OK?" Hotch was beginning to sound agitated now.

Removing her lips from JJ for the first time since the knock Emily replied with a smirk,

"Trust me Hotch, everything is perfectly fine! I think JJ has come down with something we will be a little while!" As Emily heard Hotch move away from the door she slowly moved up JJ's body to her ear where she whispered,

"I wasn't lying Jennifer as you are going to cum down with something... can you guess what is going to make you cum?"

Emily then picked up the speed of her fingers. She started to set a rhythmic speed as she returned down to JJ's curls hooking one leg over her shoulder. Jennifer's juices' collecting on her tongue was only one of the hints that she was again close; the profanities exiting her mouth were also a dead giveaway.

"Fuck, Emily! Just finish me! Please Emily I need to cum!" JJ's erotic sound was not helping Emily's situation and the friction that her work trousers was not cutting it as suitable pressure anymore, she knew she would have to fuck J even harder if she was to push her over the edge and hopefully be a loud her own!

That was when JJ began to shudder! Neither of the women were prepared for the orgasm that JJ was having. JJ was cumming, squirting her juices down Emily, there was far too much for her to lap up with it ending up down her shirt. But despite thoughts of what the team would think Emily continued to pump into JJ. And JJ came again,

"Yes Emily!" JJ panted, then it all became too much for her as like a sixth sense Emily knew it and withdrew placing one final kiss on JJ's kiss. She then proceeded to work her way up JJ's body and lock the couple's lips in a passionate kiss allowing both of the women to share the taste of JJ's orgasm.

JJ then turned them both around allowing Emily to be the one against the sink.

Reaching her hands into Emily's trousers, they both whimpered at the wetness that was beneath the deep red panties that was covering Emily's most alert area.

It did not take long for JJ to make Emily into a quivering mess and soon Emily was granted her much need orgasm.

After a quick passionate kiss. The two locked eyes.

"Em, I am so sorry! What are we going to tell the team about your shirt..." Suddenly JJ became shy and withdrew her eyes from Emily's, "I don't usually... You know... So I wasn't expecting to."

"Squirt JJ". Emily said in a matter of fact way lifting JJ's chin with her fingers, "It is nothing to be ashamed of. In fact, it was pretty hot! We can just tell the team that you threw up on me and I had to rinse my shirt to get it off!"

"Ohh yeah! They are going to believe that!"

"With the flushed look on your face I would not be surprised!" Emily announced with a wink.

"Don't flatter yourself babe!" JJ replied with a peck on the cheek, "Now let's get back out there before someone gets suspicious! Oh and Em."

"Yeah J?"

"I think we need to talk, I don't just want this to be a onetime thing!" JJ said whilst exiting the bathroom.

"No, me neither!" replied Emily not thinking that JJ could still hear her.


End file.
